Hollie Benjamin McCawley, its my life
by everwoodcoffee14
Summary: Yes another Rafe little sister fic! But I start it out differently {I hope} then the others PG-13 in later chapters fr language and other things! R
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

My name is Hollie Benjamin McCawley; I'm going to write about my life, basically the story of my life, in third person. Because people say its pretty interesting, I don't personally think so. Perhaps that's because I lived it, but anyways!

When I was little oh lets say five life seemed so simple and small, all my life consisted of was baking cookies, tagging along with my brother and Danny and making sure that people called me Benji. Pretty simple right?

Things got more complicated as I got older, I fell in love (but don't tell anyone) with one of my best friends, which I suppose is better then falling in love with a perfect stranger!

I became a pilot, one of the first women pilots in the air force, it took some doing but I did it!

Perhaps it's my persuasive nature! Rafe always told people that I could sell a broken rubber band to anyone, He was probably right I've never tried. Perhaps I should!

BUT moving on, we should probably get going on the whole story of my life up until now, so here is the story of my life!!!

A/N

HI guys!! I just felt compelled to write this one! No clue why! But I love this character! By far she's the best I've created yet! I ADORE HER!!! She is so cool! OK I want reviews! She is Rafe's sister younger by two years; she's a year younger then Danny! There is definitely some chemistry with Danny and Benji but you have to find out in a later chapter what's going to happen!   
Also I have read many sister fic's where they don't seem realistic so I will TRY my hardest to make this one the most realistic of them! BUT then again I'm only 14 and have never had a writing class so it probably wont be that good, but I will try my darndist! SO anyways! The second part will be updated the same day this comes out don't want to keep you waiting!  
AND for this one you probably wont have to wait for updates! Because I have a whole plotline written down so hopefully I wont get writers block like I usually do! OK so! Xoxoxoxoxo Rini.


	2. 1923

1923 Tennessee.

Benji McCawley walked through the field to the Walkers house, her brother Rafe wouldn't let her come with them to play in the barn so she was going to go play with Mrs. Walker who always loved playing dolls with her.  
Five-year-old Benji never told anyone except her mom and Mrs. Walker or Julie as she made Benji call her, that she liked playing with dolls. She had two dolls, one with strawberry brown like hers, and a blond doll.  
You see Benji's full name was Hollie Benjamin McCawley, but if you called her anything but Benji she's kick you right in the kneecaps. She was a tom-boy, she always wore a pair of her brothers old overalls and his old shoes that he grew out of, along with one of his old t-shirts, she climbed tree's at the age of four and announced to her mother when she was three that she was no longer to be called Hollie but Benji. Her mother was very shocked, seeing as she hadn't talked before that, not one word had ever come out of her mouth, so least to say her mother was shocked, it was announced over breakfast.

"Good morning Hollie, would you like eggs?" Her mother had asked her, and Benji had walked up next to her and stood by her,

"Mother I would like it if you would stop calling me Hollie, its Benji now. And yes with cheese please." And she had turned and walked over to the table and climbed into a chair, Rafe had stopped his fork half way to his mouth, her father had his mouth hanging open. And the eggs started to burn because Mrs. McCawley stared at Benji,

"WHAT?" she asked taking a sip of milk?

Those were her first words.

Anyways, Benji got to the door and knocked, Julie came to the door,

"OH Benji dear!! Come on in!" she opened the screen door, and Benji followed her in.

"Wonderful you have your dolls,"

"Are you sure that the boys are out playing Miss. Julie?"

"Positive"

"Ok then we can play!" she ran to the living room and carefully took out both of her dolls and the outfits that her mom had made them. They played with the dolls for about an hour before Mrs. Walker heard her husband yell,

"Oh no... Benji would you run upstairs to Danny's room please?"

"Yes" she picked up her toys and ran up to Danny's room, she heard the front door opening and closing and Mrs. Walker talking to her husband, Danny came running up the stairs, and into his room, he jumped when he saw Benji.

"What are you doing here Ben?"

"I baked cookies," she says pulling out a brown paper bag with cookies in it. "They're sugar your favorite!" He grins and walks over to her and then takes the paper bag,

"Thanks, you got any..." she cuts him off.

"Milk?" she says pulling out a thermos with milk in it.

"Yeah, you must be psychic or somthin' like that" he bites into a cookie, "MMM you and your ma make the best sugar cookies this side of the mountains!"

"Yeah mommy is trying to teach me how to bake, but I'd rather be climbing a tree." She smiles at him.

"I know, me too."

"So I just came to drop off the cookies and leave so I should go home now." She hugs him and walks to his window, opens it and climbs down the tree her bag swinging on her back, Danny watched her run home through the wheat fields and he chuckled.

A/N

Hope ya'al liked this chapter, the next one is going to be really short, so don't be mad but the third chapter will be nice! So um XOXOXO

Rini!


	3. 1925

1925 Tennessee,

It was the first day of second grade for Benji, and she was really not happy about having to go BACK to school, her mom had made her wear a dress, it was light green and she had saddle shoes at least, so she wouldn't die. Her hair was in her usual two braids, except this time they had green ribbons at the ends instead of rags like usual, the sun glinted in her red brown hair, and as much as she hated to admit it: the green made her green hazel eyes look really nice.

Benji and Rafe always walked together up to the road where they met Danny and the three of them would walk the half mile to school, sometimes on the way back from school Benji would let the boys carry her because her feet hurt.

"Rafe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't Danny here yet?" They were standing by the road, yet still no sign of Danny, Rafe glanced at his watch,

"I got no clue."

"Well I say we wait five more minutes and then get going, ma'll be mad if we don't get to school on time"

"Yeah your right, he can walk by himself." 

Rafe and Benji stood there waiting, and waiting until finally someone comes bursting out of the bushes,

"We're RICH!" Danny screams,

"What?" Rafe and Benji both say,

"My dad invested in some stock a few months ago and it just sky rocketed! We're RICH!" he runs over to them and hugs Benji and Rafe,

"NEAT!"

"Congrats Danny!"

"I KNOW! We're having the house worked on its so great!"

"Uh I hate the be the voice of reason at the current time but we gotta get to school" Benji says starting to walk,

"Yeah your right lets go!" they get to school and since it's a one-room school there are only one teacher who gives them each a different lesson plan.

Benji watched Rafe struggling with reading, the three of them sat at one bench with the desk in front of them. She sat in the middle of the boys, she helped Rafe sound out the words and flip them the right way, so that they made more sense. She had already finished her reading assignment, which was to read a story in her reader, and answer questions on it.

"P-p-urple." Rafe says,

"No people," Benji corrects him, Rafe slams his hand down on the table, and the teacher looks up,

"Is there a problem Rafe?"

"NO ma'am."

"Alright then get back to your lesson"

"Yes ma'am." Rafe bent his head over the book again.

"Oh dear…" the teacher, a Miss. Bonnet says standing up, "I forgot to take attendance this morning. Might as well do it now."

She called each students name and to each students name she got a 'here' or a 'present' when she got to Benji's name,

"Hollie McCawley."

" Here but I would like it if I get called Benji please."

"Why on earth would you like that? Your name is clearly marked as 'Hollie' its such a lovely name,"

"Yes but it's a girlie name."

"I don't even understand where you get this 'Benji' from Hollie,"

"Look it says 'Hollie B McCawley' the B stands for Benjamin" Benji announces proudly. "My dad gave me my middle name!" Danny smiles and Rafe chuckles.

"Yes well in MY classroom you are to be called Hollie,"

"MY. NAME. IS. BENJI!" she makes each word sound like a threat.

"I don't like your tone Missy"

"I don't like yours either, in fact I don't like the way you teach this class, My brother wasn't disturbing the class, I was helping him. He happens to get a little bit frustrated sometimes with reading, but check out his Math he tutors me in that." Benji was getting a little bit mad at this new teacher.

"what kind of a fourth grader needs help reading from their little sister?" the teacher said, Rafe blinked back something that only Benji could see as she glanced at her brother.

Now she was MAD, no one made fun of HER brother without her doing something about it! She practically jumped over Danny,

"Now you listen here MISS. BONNET, My brother is better then you are, AND he's a better pilot then anyone in this entire room, so don't make fun of him or you will have to answer to ME! A.K.A BENJI! Got it?"

**Detention that afternoon. **

Benji grumbled as she smacked the eraser pads together to get the dust out of them, Danny walked into the class,

"What are you doing here?" She asks him,

"OH I got after school things too… after she sent you out to the hall, I talked back.."

"UH OH I think we got on her bad side" she says sarcastically,

"Yeah me too" they smile.

"I'll wash the black board."

They spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning the school room, Rafe had already left so Danny walked Benji home, he saw her go into the house and then heard her mom swat her on the bottom for talking back to the teacher and getting detention. But wouldn't you know Miss. Bonnet always called her Benji form that day on.


End file.
